


The Princess Annotations

by Misscar



Series: Use Your Words [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternative Perspective, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Friday is the best, Gen, Guide, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), She's going to save us all, Shuri is the only one with common sense, To the events of I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Messaging, she hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar
Summary: The confidential annotations to the Tony/Steve text messages by Princess Shuri. Because even geniuses can get confused when reading the cryptic messages of Tony Stark.This is a companion piece to I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Messaging. This will make no sense if you have not read that story. Actually, the main purpose of this is to make that story make more sense.





	1. The Confidential Annotations to the Tony/Steve text messages by Princess Shuri

**Author's Note:**

> Several individuals have asked for a guide to the code names Tony and others use in I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Messaging. After receiving several requests for this due to the confusing nature of Interlude 22, I decided to finally do it. I’m giving you one as written by Princess Shuri because even geniuses can get confused when reading the cryptic messages of Tony Stark. 
> 
> Warning: This story/glossary is going to cover content from the entire series as well as Infinity War and Agents of Shield season 5. However to minimize spoilers, I am putting the game changer material that references AOS season 5 and Infinity War in a separate chapter.

Nicknames for myself: Royal Genius, the Princess genius, and HRH. HRH is my current designation in Friday’s system. Dr. Stark and Capt. Rogers know that I am reading these messages. I will continue to monitor for security reasons and will scrub when necessary.

Recurring codenames related to Stark and Rogers:

Red Malibu: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.) designated codename for Dr. Anthony “Tony” Stark - Carbonell. He uses his Mother’s maiden name privately not publicly. Goes by Anthony Carbonell on twitter. Only a few SI staff members and celebrities such as Chris Evans knows this. Does not like to be referred to as doctor unless he hates you or you are being a condescending asshole.

The Mechanic: Another nickname for Tony Stark. Official codename in the Avenger message system/database. Currently trying to convince system to label my sibling King as Kitty Brother.

Captain Tight Pants: Early nickname for Captain Steve Rogers when Tony was still in denial about his feelings for the captain. 

Note: Steve does not want us to refer to him as Captain anymore, but I’m doing it anyway.

Nomad: Current codename in the Avenger message system/database. Currently, the only member of the U.S. government outside of shield that realizes Nomad and Captain America are the same person is General Glenn Talbot.

Cuddle Bunny: Preferred term of endearment for Captain Rogers. No longer being used due to the fact it may be known to Secretary Ross and or the NSA. Stark is currently cycling through multiple terms of endearment, mostly related to food. There are too many to include here. Friday has confirmed that he is cycling through an actual list but refuses to turn this list over to me.

HSBF: Acronym that stands for hot sexy boyfriend. Current designation for Steve Rogers in Tony Stark’s address book. 

Stephen Carter: Alias created for Steve Rogers. This is who the press currently believes Tony is dating. 78% of the press anyway. The remaining 22% believes that this is a lie and Tony is actually dating Chris Evans. No one has publicly claimed that Stefan Carter is Steve Rogers, at least not outside of Freaking Cool. 

Note: Freaking Cool is a US-based fanfiction archive. Stony is the most popular Avenger ship followed by Widow Quake. 52.1% of the stories are rated M or higher.

Original Friends of Tony Stark:

Pepper Pot: Nickname for Stark Industries CEO Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Former significant other. Slowly rebuilding friendship.

Happy: Nickname for friend and former chief of SI security Harold Hogan. Recently demoted due to incident in September 2016. Relationship currently very, very complicated because he is upset that Tony choose Steve over Ms. Potts despite the fact that the couple were already broken up for more than a year when Tony’s relationship began with Steve. Not to mention the fact she was already dating someone else.

Director Snookums: James "Rhodey" Rhodes a.k.a. War Machine a.k.a. Iron Patriot. Currently Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Apparently the agency was never actually disbanded, just went underground). Promoted to General before assignment to the agency. Sometimes referred to as “my James”. Best friend to Tony Stark.

Tony’s Kids: 

Note: No Avenger affiliate person under 18 is referred to by their real names, including myself. Usually a name similar sounding will be used and will be changed occasionally. I have chose not to decipher this. Below are a list of those with more specific code names.

Lily Bear: This refers to the daughter of Laura Barton, Dr. Stark’s sober companion.

Ms. Marvelous and Ms. Marvel: refers to Kamala Khan formerly of Jersey City. Currently relocated to an undisclosed location due to being targeted by the “Watchdogs”. Best friend to “Lily Bear”. Spends a lot of time on Freaking Cool with the parental blocks firmly in place to filter out all the M or higher stories. 

Note to self: Add Watchdogs to groups for intelligence to watch. Look into possible funding from Russia for the anti-inhuman organization. 

Benji, Benjamin, Spidey, Teenage Mutant Ninja Spider (TMNS), and Queens: refers to Peter Parker a.k.a. Spider Man of YouTube. Participated in the airport incident. TMNS is his official codename in the Avenger database/messaging service.

Queens Junior, Spidey Junior and Baby Spider: refers to Miles Morales of Queens. Father former Shield, may have been recruited by Hydra. Now NYPD. Uncle small-time criminal but aided Spider-Man during Vulture incident.

Baby Bird: Robin Hinton a.k.a “preschooler whose scribbles predict the future”. Absolutely adorable but terrified of her powers. Poor baby, lost her father a few months before me due to his gifts. See classified file for additional information.

Avengers and/or Shield Agents:

Purple Arrow: Refers to Clint a.k.a. Hawkeye and is an allusion to the Green Arrow comic book series. Official Avenger database codename. Retired shield agent.

His wife is sometimes referred to as Mrs. Purple Arrow or counselor Laura. Sober companion to Stark as well as case manager to under age individuals with powers. Newly minted Shield agent.

Lily Bear’s Aunt/Clint’s sister: Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow. Ayo hates her.

Red: Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a. Scarlet Witch (media nickname). Stark sometimes refers to her as his daughter-in-law due to eloping with the Vision.

The Counselor: Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson a.k.a. Falcon (media nickname). Best friend to Capt. Rogers. Has the best brownie recipe.

Yo-Yo: Elena Rodriguez Shield agent and member of the UN Avengers. Colombian national seeking asylum in the United States. Former assistant to Tony Stark, now working for Stark Industries as a security consultant as part of her cover identity.

Agent America: Melinda Qiaolian May nee Garner. Also referred to as Captain Rogers’s former girlfriend. Agent of Shield and member of UN Avengers. Current keeper of the Captain America shield. Completely in love with “Agent Agent” and refuses to admit it.

Agent Agent: Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson former director of SHIELD and current agent. According to intelligence, he is the one who knows what he is doing. Died during the battle of New York, but only temporary. 

Dr. Monkey Lover: Nickname for Dr. Leopold Fitz of Shield. Currently dating Dr. Simmons.   
See top-secret file for additional information.

Skye Quake: Daisy Johnson, Former alias Skye. Referred to in the media as Quake. Former Rising Tide member. Former Shield agent. Currently tracking the terrorist group known as the Watchdogs. Technically wanted by the U.S. government but they’re not looking that hard.

Bullet Proof Pacifist: Code name assigned by Stark to José "Joey" Gutierrez. Inhuman with the power to manipulate metals. Need to see if this means all metals. Standby member of the UN Avengers. Currently functioning as Spider-Man’s babysitter.

Agent Mack a.k.a. Yo-Yo’s boyfriend: Shield Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie. Dating UN Avengers member Elena Rodriguez.

Football Hunter: Lance Hunter, former Shield agent and former lieutenant in the British Special Air Service. Was married to Shield agent Barbara “Bobbi” Morris a.k.a. Mockingbird. Disavowed shortly before negotiations on the Accords began due to incident with the Russian government. See classified notes for more details.

It’s complicated:

Your James: Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes a.k.a. the Winter Soldier a.k.a. Bucky Barnes a.k.a. White Wolf (as the children are referring to him). Murdered Stark’s parents in 1991 due to being brainwashed and tortured by Hydra. Before kidnapping and torture was best friend to Steve Rogers since childhood. He is currently doing well on his treatment regimen, including therapy. He is starting to share anecdotes about his childhood with the Captain. Contrary to what Steve believes, James always knew of Steve’s relationship with Artie.

The Villains of this Piece:

Senator Hateful: Senator Ellen Nadeer of New Jersey. Anti-inhuman extremist. Lost both parents during the battle of New York. Currently being investigated by intelligence. They are trying to locate her brother who has not been seen in eight months. Intelligence believes that she may have done something to him. Need to discuss this with Dr. Leopold in person soon.

S: refers to Secretary of State Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. Commonly used nickname in the US for the Secretary of State. Not to be confused with CIA Ross aka “Evan” Ross (Everett Kenneth Ross whom Stark occasionally miss names and refers to as “poor man’s Coulson”.)


	2. Top secret annotation on the Tony/Steve text messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read or left comments on the confidential annotations. You’re all absolutely wonderful. I had a really good vacation. Although I didn’t get any writing done. 
> 
> Here is the spoiler heavy annotations from our favorite princess.
> 
> Warning: Do not read unless you have read up to Interlude 23 of I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Messaging. This contains heavy spoilers for a major plot twist in the later part of the story. This also contains major spoilers for Infinity War and Agents of Shield season 5.

 

 

 **Monkey Lover 2** : He is a Dr. Leopold Fitz from possibly another timeline or dimension, brought to our dimension by the explosion of multiple interdimensional portals called monoliths. I am trying to determine if he comes from a later point in our own timeline or from a parallel dimension. So far my research is inconclusive. To prevent any confusion with his original dimension/timeline counterpart, I will be referring to him as Dr. Leopold.

 

According to Dr. Leopold, he is from early 2018, sort of. This is where it gets convoluted. In late spring 2017, six of his coworkers were kidnapped by a “sentient Chronicom” and sent through a portal to 2091, where the last remnants of humanity live in a settlement called the Lighthouse ran by blue aliens referred to as the Kree. Apparently in this timeline Earth was destroyed in mid to late 2018 by an earthquake that cause the world to break apart. The exact date and catalyst for the destruction of Earth is unknown. Yes, it seems far-fetched, but if an ancestral plane exists, then other dimensions must as well. Therefore, it must also be possible to travel between different points in time.

 

Dr. Leopold was left behind and arrested. After escaping an unknown high security prison with the assistance of Lance Hunter, he cryogenically froze himself and woke up in 2091 in time to prevent the extinction of the rest of humanity and then traveled back with his coworkers to March 2018. Shortly after arriving in 2018, an explosion in the vicinity of three monoliths caused Dr. Leopold to be thrown back in time 22 months and land in the bed of friend and former coworker Lance Hunter.

 

I believe he is telling the truth, for multiple reasons, including the fact that I have been exchanging scientific notes with him since I was 11, after being introduced to him by Dr. Weaver. The doctor is a daughter of Wakanda and she vouched for him. In addition, Dr. Leopold has passed multiple polygraphs. Furthermore, his genetic tissue shows signs of being in long term cryo-stasis. Also, his genetic structure is slightly different than that of the Leopold Fitz from this timeline (for the sake of simplicity, I will be referring to him as Dr. Fitz). This is in line with information from NASA’s twin study, which is currently in progress.

 

In addition, the monolith dropped off in my lab to have been studying for the last two days does seem to be capable of generating trans-dimensional portals, thus leading credence to the story. Currently I am trying to determine how the monoliths create portals.

 

Yes, I believe Dr. Leopold is from a future, if not necessarily my future, and therefore for the sake of my people, I must heed his warning and prepare us for the worst possible consequences. I will not have the blood of my people on my hands.

 

At the same time I would like for Leopold to see a psychiatrist but he seems to be to focus on trying to prevent the end of the world. The obsession with preventing this is unhealthy. I have discussed this with his partner Lance Hunter well and he has agreed to assist with this endeavor.

 

 **Robin Huntington** : Codenames Baby Bird and Sparrow. She is a five-year-old “Inhuman” who can predict the future, but also see the past. I believe this is true because she knew about Eric and that knowledge could only come by some outside force. It is a deep shame known only to select few because they witnessed it.

 

Because the Sparrow sees harsh visions of the past and future, she is nonverbal and her visions only come out in her drawings. Her first vision was that of her father’s death after it happened.

 

I have agreed to assist her with her powers. We have technology designed to control powers of the gifted among our people but I believe I will need to customize the technology. If my brother can keep bringing broken white boys for me to fix then I should be able to help this young girl. She’s a baby. Thankfully, my brother has allowed it, despite being unaware of the true necessity.

 

I do wonder if I should design something to control when she sees the vision instead of blocking it all together. Dr. Leopold says we do not need these visions to change the future, he already has seen the future. I believe that the future has changed too much for what he saw to come to pass. But I feel that there is a threat upon the horizon that we need her for if we are to survive it.

 

When the young Sparrow arrived three days ago her drawings collaborated Leopold story about the earth being destroyed. However, 22 hours ago her drawings changed. Instead of the world being cracked in half, a giant purple raisin like alien/creature standing my ancestral lands with a Golden Glove encrusted with jewels. In one picture, he turned my brother to dust.

 

I am positive what she is drawing is a future attack on Wakanda. I would know my home anywhere. Even if it was drawn in colored pencil, by a small child. The change in what the young Sparrow was drawing coincides with the distraction of Adia and the arrest of Dr. Radcliff. When asked why she was drawing this purple creature, her only response was to earth wasn’t going to crack anymore. “The mechanic fixed it and now the general won’t happen.” I have no idea who this general is, but I know I must be prepared.

 

I am meeting with Tony Stark soon to assess if he should know that there are currently two Leopold Fitz is in this timeline as well as the fret that is yet to come. After reading his correspondence with Captain Rogers, I believe I can trust him, but I still have reservations. Knowing the future is a burden that not everyone can handle.

 

I have not told my brother any of this, mostly because I am concerned he would assume I was suffering from hallucinations caused by grief for Father. Obviously the story seem illogical, but I’m not losing him. Not if there’s a chance that I can keep it from happening. I won’t lose anyone else.

 

xxxxxx

I am marking this story is done for now but I could add additional notes. Also if there are nicknames or other things that are confusing you please let me know in the comments and I can always add another section. 


End file.
